1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to holding or hanging devices, specifically to holding or hanging devices used to store compact optical disks or other similar disk-like objects.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The invention of the compact optical disk (hereafter referred to as CD or disk), which provides a storage means for data for use in computers and audio devices, brought forth the need for a variety of storage apparatus for the disk itself Taking into consideration the sensitive structure of the CD and its repeated interaction with the playing device, required a storage apparatus which provides both ease of disk accessibility and the protection of the sensitive disk data surface Previous methods have focused on a variety of containers, sleeves, or compartments, which have encapsulated the disk often resulting in ineffectively meeting user needs and/or disk data surface protection.
Users require accessibility in obtaining specific CDs when needed. Quick visual identification and accessibility are particularity required in multiple disk programs which need repeated transfer between storage and play device and in a general business environment where time is of the essence. The need for speed and ease in the act of removal and re-storage of disks is important to provide a time-in-motion cost savings as well as convenience of use. Also, not all storage methods take into consideration the mechanics of disk handling. Unfortunately, CDs are difficult to handle. The very thin disk shape is difficult to grasp off a flat surface and hard to properly acquire from many storage containers. The proper handling of disks only by the edges, with most storage methods, requires use of both hands and your full attention during disk exchanges.
Effective storage methods protect the sensitive disk face from scratches, fingerprints, dirt and other similar factors, which may cause degradation of the data surface of the disk. This is particularity difficult to accomplish when the data surface touches anything other than air. Even minute dirt particles can cause scratches when rubbed between disk and another surface. Since the reading head in the disk playing device does not make contact with the disk itself, almost all contamination of the disk surface occurs outside the player.
The standard method of storage for the CD is the jewel case. It is a hinged clear case, which provides a complete encapsulation of the disk. In actual use, however, the traditional jewel case has material drawbacks. In order to exchange a disk in a player with one in a jewel case, a series of approximately nine time consuming hand motions must be accomplished. The exchange requires both hands and a material degree of both dexterity and concentration. Often the only handy jewel case for an installed CD is the case of the incoming exchange disk, resulting in CDs in mislabeled cases. When repeated exchanges of CDs are required, as in multiple disk programs for example, the manipulation in and out of cases become not only time consuming but laborious. Often users will not even bother to re-case disks leading to potential damage to data surfaces when cast about the desktop. In addition, other mechanical drawbacks are associated with jewel cases. Disks often bind on the central hub during removal and due to the sliminess of the case the finger holes are very shallow which can hinder a firm grip. Several other types of encapsulated case methods have been proposedxe2x80x94for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,291 to Sedon et al. (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,030 to Tell (1997), U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,817 to Sandell et al. (1990), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,065 to Hehn et al. (1989) all suffer similar drawbacks as the standard CD Jewel Case.
Inventors created storage cases with stacked retaining trays for easy access to CDs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,299 to Opticard, Inc. (1996) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,028 to Angele (1994) discloses a complex tray system which allows access to a variety of stored CDs. These methods still require a second hand to remove the CD from the tray and have many of the drawbacks of the jewel case, undermining the concept of a quick and easy exchange of disks. The system would also be prohibitively expensive, lack an effective automotive use and would not support proper edge handling of disks.
Several types of flexible sleeve storage systems in a notebook type form have been proposed. For example U.S. Pat. No. 350,448 to Hill (1994) discloses such a storage system. Though highly portable in nature, the sliding of CDs in and out of sleeves can result in potential damage to the sensitive data surface and the mechanics of physical removal and reentry of CDs into the sleeves prevents proper edge handling of the disks. Used extensively in automotive storage of disks, the cumbersome disk exchange procedure associated with sleeve systems is a distraction to driving, particularly at night. In addition, using a sleeve storage method is an excessive time and motion consuming process.
Spector (1997) discloses a method of open display of CDs in a wall hanging array in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,258. Quick visual identification and avoidance of container manipulation are valid positive aspects of this method. An array of CDs in a wall hanger display, however, is a space sensitive device. Not many users have available wall space within easy reach of their computer desk and automotive use for audio CDs would be unworkable. Having desired CDs be in close proximity to work is essential to rapid disk exchanges. In addition, the ease of placement and extraction of the disk into and out of the display along with proper edge handling reflect the same problems faced in the jewel case method.
A variety of hub structures have been invented to secure CDs via their central mounting hole (pertinent previously disclosed patents). They consist of either a plethora of resilient fingers (as in the standard jewel case) or a cylindrical hub, which is elasticity deformed radially inward to releasably hold a disk. All are designed to operate as a disk holding structure within the confines of an encapsulating container or box and not independently. In addition, most hub structures have material physical contact with the central hole resulting in increased friction and a resulting tendency to bind, making extraction somewhat difficult.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of our compact disk holder are:
(a) To provide a storage means for CDs which does not damage the data surface of the disk, the data portion of the CD making only physical contact with air.
(b) To provide a storage means with extremely rapid accessibility of specific CDs through the storage of most needed disks within close proximity to the user.
(c) To provide a storage means, which allows total ease in acquiring and re-storing of disks without binding, fuss or fumbling.
(d) To provide a storage means which optimally locates the disk in a position which is most mechanically conducive to proper edge handling.
(e) To provide a storage means which dramatically improves speed of interaction in disk exchange procedures with small groups of disks.
(f) To provide a storage means which requires less dexterity and concentration in disk exchanges.
(g) To provide a storage means that requires the use of only one hand for either installation or extraction of the disk.
(h) To provide a storage means where identifying labels are in full view for instant recognition.
(i) To provide a storage means for use with automotive CD players, which results in materially less cumbersome disk exchanges and thus safer vehicle operation.
(j) To provide the operator with a pseudo xe2x80x9cthird handxe2x80x9d to temporarily hold disks when needed.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a storage means which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture and can be used repeatedly without fail. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.